


Retribution

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve wants a war, a war he will create.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Retribution

The heat of the flames behind him nearly scorch his uncovered flesh as he struts away from the smoke filled building. Faintly, over the echoes of the roaring fire, he could hear the whimpers of the family that suffocate inside. He does little to care. They deserve to rot in hellfire. He thinks to himself as a sleek smirk fiddles across his face. He tosses the yellow torch lighter away from him into a burnt pile of fallen leaves before he places his hands into his pocket. 

Sirens echo in the distance, growing closer with every second that passes in the darkened street.He walks in darkness, with the occasional street lamp flooding him in a dull yellow tint. Still, the man doesn’t worry. He saunters to the corner of the street and nods to his partner in crime whom seats himself behind the steering wheel of an elegant Cadillac. The dark haired man nods silently before leaning over and opening the passenger door for the man. 

“Its a warm night for December, innit, stevie?” The driver speaks as he pulls into the street before turning a corner, barely glancing behind him in the rearview mirror at the yellowish flames that color the growing horizon.

“Hell has risen, hell is here in Brooklyn, James.” Steve replies coolly as he cracks the wondow open, allowing the faint scent of ember and ash fill his nostrils. 

“The devil walks among us once more.” James replies in a low tone. He turns a corner and drives into an empty garage. Quickly, the pair is covered in shadows as the door closes behind them. 

“How long until Stark comes home to a pile of ash?” James asks, twirling his key ring on his left middle finger as the pair exit the garage through a side door and enter the main hallway that leads into Steve’s mansion. 

Glancing at his wristwatch, Steve smirks. “Shouldn’t be too long now. I’m sure the news stations have already gathered around the block in search of a story.”

“It’s a pity, really.” James grimaces as he takes a step towards steve and prepares to remove Steve’s bloodied clothing. “Shame.”

“There’s only shame where there is wrongdoing.” Steve shrugs his button up off from his shoulders and allows James to remove his belt before stepping out of his trousers. This isn’t abnormal for the pair; they were childhood friends and had grown their own empire of fear ridden civilians whom worship and respect the pair of men. 

“Anthony knew the consequences, yet betrayal fell against his tongue.” James agreed, bending low to pick up.the discarded garments before tossing them at a passing by maid, mumbling for her to cleanse the garments immediately.

Steve shrugs as he saunters through the corridor before making his way towards an upstairs bedroom where James was hot on his heel. “Wait by the phone, will you?“ 

James nods his head mutely before exiting the room, closing the door behind him quietly.


End file.
